Fotografia
by Friky-Wolfy
Summary: Spoilers - capitulo 108 ¿Que pequeña historia se encuentra detras de una simple Foto? Los recuerdos se borran, pero las fotografias duran mucho más tiempo... Coleccion de One-Shots, Relatando la pequeña historia detras de cada fotografia! Nuevo! Cap 2!
1. Familia

Siete, siete largos años desde que la guerra contra los homúnculos había terminado, Siete años desde que su hermano había recuperado su cuerpo, siete años desde que el podía sentir otra vez el calor con su mano derecha, siete años desde la última vez que había hecho alquimia…

-Muchos sietes… -Murmuro por lo bajo, para el mismo, mientras se terminaba de poner una playera de color rojo oscuro y se arreglaba su cabello.

Escuchó unas pisadas muy apuradas subiendo por las escaleras y volteo para ver quién era, aunque ya lo sabía, solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

Bajo la cabeza un poco, para ver su hijo, un calco exacto del, la misma antenita, la misma _pequeña_ estatura de cuando el tenia esas edad, la única diferencia era su cabello más claro y sus dos ojitos celestes, siempre abiertos, que confinaban con la hermosa sonrisa que siempre le regalaba.

-Papi – Le dijo, mientras le jalaba la camiseta, para que se agachara su altura- Mamá diceque bajes, el Tío Al y la Tía Mei ya llegaron y el Fogografo ya casi llega...

-Es_ Fotógrafo,_ Maes –Le corrigió divertido, el pequeño siempre inventaba palabras, haciéndola más difíciles de lo que ya eran- Bueno, dile a tu mamá que ya bajo...

Le revolvió sus rubios cabellos a lo que el pequeño agrando aun más su sonrisa y rio, saliendo corriendo del cuarto gritando algo que Edward nunca llego a escuchar, al parecer, dirigido a las personas que esperaban en el piso de abajo.

El oji-dorado volteo, para seguir arreglándose un momento frente al espejo, intentando hacer que su _Antenita _quedara bien peinada, pero algo lo distrajo, miro su mano derecha, recordando cuando hace años, cuando era fría, cuando no podía sentir nada con ella…

Tratando de dejar esos recuerdos de lado, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con él y sin más, bajo las escaleras de esa casa que conocía tan bien desde niño.

El llegar al piso de abajo, sonrió al ver a su hermano junto con su _cuñada, _se le hacía raro pensar en esa palabra, pero, ¿Qué iba a hacerle? No había otra manera de pensar ahora en Mei, quien llevaba puesto ropas típicas de Xing.

Al estaba sentado en un sillón, _jugando_ con la pequeña Nina, la hija menor de Edward y por lo tanto, la hermanita de Meas. La niña era un calco de su madre, pero, con unos ojos y pelo dorados como el Ex Alquimista.

-Pensé que nunca bajarías –Se burlo su hermano, sin sacarle los ojos de arriba a la pequeña, que jugaba con sus manos – Sino bajabas, me iba a comer todo el Pai de manzana yo solo… -Dijo, señalando a la cocina, de la cual, Winry salía con un pai de manzana recién orneado en manos, el cual depositó en la mesa del comedor.

Edward se acerco disimuladamente a la mesa, intenta alcanzar uno de los trozos de pai, logrando únicamente que la rubia le pegara con un cucharon en las manos.

-¡Haij! –Chillo Edward, agarrándose las manos entre ellas- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Comerás Pai después de la fotografía, además, está caliente –Se defendió Winry cruzando los brazos – Sin contar que siempre comes Pai, no veo que te haga esperar un poco un día para comer uno..

-¡Friki de las maquinas!

-¡Enano!

-¡Poco femenina!

-¡Renacuajo mal desarrollado!

Ambos niños miraban divertidos como sus padres se peleaban, estaba acostumbrados a ese estilo de lucha a insultos que sus progenitores hacían casi todos los días, "Siempre es buen tiempo para aprender nuevos insultos", les había dicho su "Tío" Ling cuando lo habían ido a visitar a Xing hacia ya unas pocas semanas.

La pelea freno cuando escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta de madera de la casa, ambos se quedaron callados mirándose, un poco colorados y luego vieron como ambos pequeños estallaban en risas, mientras que los dos adultos reían disimuladamente...

-El Fotógrafo –Dijeron al uniso- Ve a abrirle tu, Ed.

Edward puso mala cara, pero al ver como Winry le mostraba el _hermoso _cucharon de metal que tenía en su mano, hizo una sonrisa forzada y huyo a abrir la puerta.

Recibió al fotógrafo de buena gana, aunque no le gustaba tener que abrir la puerta siempre, pero, sabía que esta era una ocasión especial. Se sorprendió al ver que no era un hombre, sino, una mujer mayor, que llevaba una pequeña maleta, donde supuso que trasladaba la cámara de fotos.

Cuando ya todo estuvo pronto para la fotografía, Edward tomo en brazos al pequeño Meas, mientras Winry aupaba a la niña de apenas unos meses, la cual, desconcertada, miraba el pajarito que se movía en la cámara. Al y Mei se colocaron detrás, solo escucharon un "Sonrían!" De la Fotógrafa y un enorme Flash los segó por unos momentos.

* * *

Hola Hola! =D Tanto tiempo sin que Wolfy se pasara por estos lugares...

Bueno, para aclarar, este es mi primer FanFic Publicado En FanFiction de FMA ^^U Si, eh escrito otros, creo que 2 o 3 más, pero por diferentes razones, nunca los publique aqui.

Primero, quiero pedir disculpa flatas ortograficas que pueda haber tenido y mi esquerosa forma de redactar, se que no es la mejor, ni es perfecta, pero con el tiempo, espero poder mejorar y estar a la altura de los grandes Escritores de FanFics n_n

Bueno, devo decir que esto esta basado en la imagen que sale en la ultima pagina del capitulo final (108) De FMA (¿Quien no ah visto las "Fotografias" que salen en la ultima pagina? Ah eso me refiero...) Donde, Edward sostiene a un niño, que sonrie igual a el, mientras que Winry a un bebe y Al y May estan en el fondo de la imagen, lo que me hace pensar que es una "Fotografia Familiar" Are una pequeña serie de One-Shots, con cada una de las fotografias ;)

Estem, para no desviarme, ¿Alguien a notado la similitus entre la Foto de Edward y Winry, con la de Hohenheim y Trisha con Al y Ed de pequeños? Si no se an dado cuenta, miren la comparacion (Obviamente, quiten los quiones del Link)

http - :/ - www. - seaslugteam. - com - / - wp-content - /uploads/2009 - /12/FMA2-36-02 - .jpg

http - :/ - i617. - - /albums/tt260/ - WolfAlchemist/ - EDOWINcopia - .png

¿Ven el parecido? x3

Bueno, Ya saben! =D Tomates, huevos podridos, Insultos, consejos, Felicitaciones (?), Seran bienvenidas! Todo menos Virus a mi PC XD

Si Clickeas en las letras verdes más abajo, Edo Crece un centimetro! =D Ayuda a Ed a ser más alto! (?)

**PROCCIMO CAPITULO: ROYAI!**


	2. Militares

-Siéndote sincero, me gustaba más tu pelo largo… -Decía el ya, Führer de Amestris, Roy Mustang, mientras jugaba con un pequeño cachorro de color blanco que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, mordiéndole los dedos.

-Es más cómodo así- Fueron las únicas palabras de la rubia que se encontraba en la otra esquina de la habitación, observando unos papeles- Por cierto, en quince minutos es la presentación…. – Se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba y fue hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, quien no dejaba de jugar con el pequeño cachorro, que curiosamente, había molestado a la rubia hasta que esta había aceptado el nombre que él quería ponerle, White Hayate. En un principio, Riza no había aceptado tal nombre, debido a la poca originalidad de su superior, pero a largo plazo, no le quedo otra que decir que sí.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan ponto? – Cuestiono Roy, como un niño pequeño, mientras con suavidad, dejaba al cachorro en el suelo, para que fuera a jugar con los otros dos perritos que corrían con desesperación por toda la habitación. Riza levanto una ceja y Roy suspiro- Estaba bromeando –Dijo, en tono cansado, mientras se disponía a erguirse lentamente.

Habían pasado 7 años desde aquella última batalla contra los homúnculos. Volvió a suspirar mientras se colocaba su abrigo militar y su gorro. Había pasado mucho en esos años, el enano de acero ahora era padre, su hermano menor, Alphonse, había pasado a ser parte de la "Realeza de Xing", al comprometerse con Mei Chan, "Quien se lo hubiera imaginado", peso en voz alta, pero al parecer, nadie lo había escuchado

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no noto como dos pares de manos jalaban de su abrigo, al mirar para abajo, vio a sus dos pequeños tesoros, dos niñas, totalmente iguales, de cabello negro brillante y ojos rojizos.

-Papá – dijeron ambas, con unas granes sonrisas, en las cuales algunos dientes faltaban, mientras le hacían señas con los dedos para que bajara.

Se agacho, para quedar a la altura de ambas, como le habían pedido y las dos sonrieron, casi a la misma ves.

-¡Suerte! –Gritaron, en el mismo instante, en el mismo segundo. Esas dos niñas hacían todo a la vez, absolutamente todo, y era algo cómico de verdad verlas.

Tal vez, se había decepcionado cuando el médico le había dicho que eran dos niñas y no un varón, como el tanto había deseado desde el día que se había casado, hacia ya casi más de 5 años, pero, al verlas ahora, sabía que nada hubiera sido mejor y no las cambiaría por nada, un hijo podía esperar por ahora…

-Gracias –Fue lo único que logro decir, mientras abrazaba a ambas niñas y estas correspondían al abrazo, para luego separarse y regalarle otra sonrisa- Regresare lo más pronto que pueda, no pienso perderme su cumpleaños

-No importa –Dijeron ambas a la vez- Quedarnos con la Tía Gracia no nos molesta en lo más mínimo –Rieron- Además, la Tía Winry prometió llevarnos a Resembool los fines de semana - a Roy se le dio un tick en el ojo, no, definitivamente NO dejaría que sus hijas quedaran al cuidado del renacuajo de acero - ¿Estás bien, Papi? – Preguntaron inocentemente, a lo que a Roy recobro su compostura y les sonrió.

Después de una larga despedida, que los hizo demorar más de media hora (Las niñas a último momento no querían desprenderse de su madre) y media hora más para que Riza lograra encontrar a los tres desaparecidos cachorros (Que misteriosamente, estaban maquillados, a saber lo que sus hijas habían estado haciendo en esos minutos que los había perdido de vista), ambos salieron para tomar su coche, para dirigirse hacia Ishval, para seguir reconstruyendo aquel país.

Los militares saludaban al nuevo Führer, mientras este caminaba junto a su Comandante (Y Esposa), hasta que, un flash les segó la vista a ambos…

Bueno, no estoy muy feliz con este nuevo One-Shot, pero es mejor algo que nada, verdad? xD Bueno, este esta inspirado en la fotografia de Roy y Riza (M... Nos mereciamos más Royai! TT). Queria colocar una esena "Tierna" antes de la fotografia xD, ¿Por que elegi dos niñas? =D No se x'D Mi mente colpaso, pero, me parecio super adorable...

Notaran que en ningun momento mencione los nombres de las niñas.. ¿Por que? Simplemente, no tengo ni idea, no tengo ningun nombre decentes para ellas...

Err.. Veran que esto es un Royai "Camuflado" (?) xD, hay mencion de AlxMei y un poco de Edowin, pero preferi centrarme más y no irme tanto por las ramas..

Por cierto, ahora ustedes eligen, el proccimo capitulo, ¿AlMei o LingFan?

P.D: Cada dia hago los "Capitulos" más cortos...


End file.
